1. Field of the Invention
The current invention relates to communication networks capable of transmitting electrical power along with data, and more particularly, to systems and methods for the transmission of electrical power in Power-over-Ethernet (PoE) systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Power-over-Ethernet system is an Ethernet network capable of transmitting both data and electrical power over twisted wire pair cables, such as category 5 cables. Ethernet communication is currently defined by the IEEE 802.3 standard, and PoE is currently defined by the IEEE 802.3af standard, both of which are incorporated herein by reference. Using PoE allows for the convenient delivery of electrical power to Ethernet client devices, such as Internet telephones or cameras, which may otherwise require more cumbersome powering arrangements in order to operate. PoE allows for the delivery of electrical power using the same cables that transmit Ethernet data.